Forever
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Booth promises Brennan forever, after her almost-wedding


**AN: So this is a random story that popped into my head, so yeah enjoy**

"_He asked me Booth," Brennan said looking into his eyes, seeing the hurt and disbelief in them "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."_

"_Bones," Booth said and Brennan noticed he was shaking_

_Booth shook violently and punched in the wall next to him_

_Brennan flinched hearing the sickening crunch that ended up being the bones in his hand_

_She saw that tears falling from his eyes, but before she could say anything, he turned his back and was walking away_

**

Brennan sighed looking at herself in the mirror, the white dress that swished around her body was perfect, but it didn't feel right, none of this felt right.

"Oh Sweetie," Angela said "I can't believe you are getting married." She said working with Brennan's hair

"Yeah," Brennan said quietly "Me either…"

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I guess," Brennan said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear

"Is it about Booth?" Angela asked

Brennan sighed and sat on the steps near the mirror "Yeah," she said "I haven't seen him since I told him, and I…I just wish I could see him," she said as tears slipped from her eyes

Angela said down next to her and wrapped her arms around her friend "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked

"I don't know," Brennan said

A woman walked into the dressing room "Only 2 more minutes Dr. Brennan," she said

Brennan nodded and stood up "I'm getting married," she said

"To Alex Wayland," Angela said

"He loves me," Brennan whispered wiping her smeared mascara away from her eyes

"Do you love him?" Angela asked

Brennan couldn't answer before the music started

Angela sighed and opened the dressing room doors, she took her place next to the best man and started walking down the aisle

Brennan sighed "None of this feels right," she whispered before she walked out and walked down the aisle

She watched as everyone turned to look at her, she tried to hide the uncertainty from her eyes, but her friends could see right through her. Angela looked worried, Cam did too. Hodgins looked to Angela, wondering what was going on, and Booth wasn't there to silently talk to her throughout this

Alex waited for her, a goofy grin on his face. She remembered Booth's goofy grin and sunk even more into sadness as she stood in front of him

Brennan couldn't meet his gaze and looked to the floor, until she was forced to look at him

Booth was leaning in the shadows in the corner of the church _She looks beautiful, but she isn't happy. She doesn't love him, and she's hurting. She doesn't know if she should do this, and she wants to run. _He thought to himself

Booth growled to himself when he saw that bastard reach for her hands

Brennan gave him her one hand and felt tears building up more and more as the priest began

"******We gathered together here in the presence of friends and family to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships - the union between man and woman, which we call marriage," the priest said his bible in hand "As we join together Temperance and Alexander in this marriage, let us search our hearts for the wisdom of this covenant, which has from ancient times been expressed with those ideas that come from the heart. Ideas like love, loyalty, trust, fidelity, and forgiveness. Let us also decide to share our knowledge of these things with them as they start this journey together."**

******Brennan could feel herself shaking, she didn't want to do this, she didn't love him. She only said yes because she was tired of waiting. She waited for years for Booth to come and sweep her off her feet, but he kept his distance. She can't do this…she can't do this…**

Booth could see the pain she was in, he knew she was tired of waiting, and that was why she said yes. _Just wait Bones; what you always wanted will come to you soon. Just a few more seconds…_

He's a good guy, she kept telling herself but it didn't help, she didn't want to do this, she couldn't do this, this wasn't the man she was in love with.

"******Into this estate these two people come now to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest screamed and Booth grinned, now was his chance**

**"****I object," Booth yelled from his corner**

******Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from and Booth stepped out of the shadows**

**"****Booth!" Everyone from the Jeffersonian, including Brennan screamed**

******Booth walked onto the aisle and stared into Alex's eyes**

**"****How dare you," he hissed**

**"****You told me yourself, you do crazy things for love," Booth said**

******Brennan felt Angela put her hands on Brennan's shoulders "Is this what you want?" she whispered in her ear**

"I don't know," Brennan said

Booth walked up towards them "Temperance," he whispered, seeing the tears in her eyes

Brennan shook her head "I don't know what to do anymore;" she said "You," she said pointing to Booth "You are confusing beyond all reason. You tear me from my right mind to a point where I don't even know who I am. When I keep telling myself I am Temperance Brennan, I know it isn't true. Since you waltzed into my life I don't know who I am, or what to believe it. I spent years, YEARS Booth, waiting for you to show me something, anything that showed me that you cared about me as much as I cared about you. When you showed me nothing Alex came along. And you," she said turning to Alex "You were just a distraction," she said "I know it's harsh, but that's all that you are to me."

"Sweetie," Angela said trying to calm down her crying friend

**"****Temperance," Booth said "This is me;" he said "I'm standing right here. I'm showing you that I care about you. I'm showing you that I more than just care about you. I'm in love with you," he said "I have always been in love with you."**

**"****Then why did you wait till now to tell me?" Brennan asked "You don't realize how vulnerable and harsh I feel at this moment," she asked through tears**

**"****Because," Booth began "I saw the way you would look at me. I knew you would never love me. So I shoved it down, I ignored it, I tried to forget how I thought about you every fucking second of my life!" he hissed "But I couldn't, I couldn't forget how beautiful, smart, and loving that you are. So kept trying to forget how much I cared about you, saying that it was unprofessional, but sooner or later I just gave in. I had fallen madly, head over heels in love with you, and I never stopped," he said breathing heavily**

******Brennan was shaking and she reached up and wiped tears away from her eyes "And you waited till now because…" she asked again**

**"****Because I'm not going to watch you give your heart to a man that you don't even love," Booth said**

******Everyone gasped and Booth and Brennan remembered they were in the middle of a church**

**"****Tempe," Alex said "Is this true?" **

******Brennan sighed "Yes," she said**

**"****Who do you love Temperance?" Alex asked, in denial "Me, your soon to be husband, or your crushing partner?"**

**"****I…I…" Brennan began **

**"****Just say it Bones," Booth said **

**"****I don't know what to say!" Brennan screamed "You make me so confused Booth! I don't know what to say when I'm around you!" she screamed walking towards him**

**"****Just tell me what you are feeling," Booth said taking a step towards her**

**"****I am feeling confused, and angry, and vulnerable, and-and," she began put was cut off. Booth reached out and brought his hands around her neck, she pulled him to her and crushed his lips to hers**

******Alex's brother had to keep Alex from jumping down and killing Booth**

******Brennan's muscles relaxed and she pulled at the lapels of his jacket, much like their first kiss. She tilted her head and massaged her lips into his. Booth traced his tongue over her lips and Brennan parted her mouth, letting her tongue mingle with his. Booth pulled away and brushed his fingers over her cheek "We should get out of here," he whispered**

**"****Plane leaves," Brennan whispered breathlessly "In an hour."**

**"****To where?" Booth asked**

**"****Cabo," Brennan said **

**"****Ok," Booth said "Let's go," he whispered**

**"****Ok," Brennan said with a smile as the two ran out of the church and jumped into his SUV. They ran to Brennan's apartment and grabbed her bag. Their next stop was at Booth's house. He threw his clothes in one of his suitcases. Brennan changed out of her dress in the car and slipped on a pair of her torn jeans and one of her tank tops. Brennan gave Booth one of the tickets and they got onto the airplane. Booth and Brennan took their seats and leaned towards each other kissing passionately "I love you Booth," she whispered**

**"****I love you Bones," he whispered back before kissing her again**

**"****We can finally be together," he whispered**

**"****Together," Brennan said with a smile **

**"****Forever," Booth promised**

**"****You can't promise me forever," Brennan said**

**"****Yes I can," Booth said "And I just did."**


End file.
